


只能屈服于你啦 13

by LuzardT



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 5





	只能屈服于你啦 13

孙东杓明白他此时状况不容乐观，比如说现在刚刚上车就被韩胜宇压在车上解着下身的拉链隔着内裤轻轻抚摸着孙东杓有些胀起的性器。

“唔…胜宇哥…还在车上呢……”误会才刚刚解开不久就开始亲热让孙东杓还没彻底缓过神来，车内空间并不狭窄，但可惜的就是他不知道车的玻璃从外面是看不见内部风景的，“要被人看到了……”

“没关系。”韩胜宇隔着布料吻在孙东杓鼓起的下身，

“让他们看看我们有多恩爱。”

不愿再等身下的小孩做更多不必要的推脱，韩胜宇又开始逗弄着孙东杓开始逐渐起了反应的下身。

下身被揉动着感受着布料摩擦带来的奇怪的快感，再配合着自认为外面可以看得进车内的场景的错觉更是让孙东杓紧张地缩了缩后身，小腹紧张地收了收吐露出一声羞耻又酣爽的长叹。

肉嘟嘟的下唇此时因为害怕声音的吐露被别人听见而用上齿用力咬住勒出一丝红润，却还是被韩胜宇高超的手技服务到浑身舒爽。一只手伸出食指跟中指送入自己口中试图憋住这份快感的泄露，另一只手却不自觉地碰触到韩胜宇的手带领着他在涨起的小帐篷上抚慰。

“再让我不开心的话，就不饶你……”就算是这个时候的狠话也只能被当成是别样的认同与撒娇，他奶呼呼的抱怨却让身上人的包袱肉眼可见地涨大，随后是那人熟悉又害羞的荤话充斥整个耳腔。

“会让我的宝宝爽的。”

臆想中迅速的攻占却没有降临在孙东杓身上，韩胜宇倒是非常悠闲地拿起了身旁的冰美式两三口喝完了，让孙东杓刚刚才被挑起的欲望瞬间就被韩胜宇的不专心浇灭了一半，不满地嘟起嘴。

“胜宇哥不专心。”而韩胜宇却还在回味着大口喝冰美式一下子从内部涌上来的苦涩，随后前移将一个带有冰美式味儿的吻压在孙东杓的嘴唇上。

韩胜宇的舌头挑逗着勾住孙东杓的上齿，与孙东杓急促地交换着口中的奶糖味和咖啡的苦涩味，舌尖在上颚灵活地扫荡着霸道地侵略着孙东杓口腔每一处残存的氧气。

孙东杓非常讨厌咖啡，倒不如说完全就是小孩子口味，这点韩胜宇在带他约会的时候当然也了解地心知肚明。不过韩胜宇却十分喜爱这种味道，因此一般他在喝完冰美式之后再想亲小朋友就会被猫猫摇着头一边撒着娇拒绝。嘴里还念念有词叫着甜蜜的称呼恳求他不要将这种苦涩的味道带入他的口腔。

一般韩胜宇还会笑着摸摸他的头说，如果我们东杓不喜欢我就只能忍着不亲啦，然后等待着孙东杓深思熟虑后像是要安慰他似的在他脸颊上吧唧一口之后用软软的身子挂在他身上。

许久未体验过冰美式的苦涩的孙东杓瞬间就皱起小脸嘤嘤哇哇着就要拒绝，双手却只能软绵绵地搭在韩胜宇肩上，双脚甚至还抬起，绕过韩胜宇后背交织在一起，整个人像树袋熊抱着大树一样赖在韩胜宇身上。

“为什么要突然喝咖啡啦，好苦……”因为不适应参杂在韩胜宇吻中的这股苦味，孙东杓只能泄愤着捶捶韩胜宇宽阔的后背。

“待会儿咖啡被抖洒了，肯定很亏吧？”  
孙东杓瞬间懂了意思，脸上的红晕越发明显，咬牙切齿地望着韩胜宇，却只被他看成在害羞的小野猫。

长着一层薄茧的细长手指将孙东杓的睡衣撩起随后抚上孙东杓敏感的腰测摩挲着，果不其然听到身下传来奶呼呼的嘤咛，随后攻势下移到快要涨射的孙东杓的性器。将拉链拉下，被前列腺浸湿的一小块内裤在其他颜色的衬托下显得万般色情。

把孙东杓上衣褪去的那个时候孙东杓还万般不乐意，偏偏还说着“有人看到我裸体，到时候吃醋的是你，不关我事哦。”的倔强话语，韩胜宇便也将计就计地说着“他们会看到我在操的这个小朋友的身体有多漂亮。”立马一转攻势让孙东杓闹着就要穿衣服走人。

急不可耐地褪去他最后一层布料附身含住孙东杓翘起的嫩芽，虽然尺寸并不傲人，但粉红精巧的柱身很是能显示孙东杓浑身都泛着可爱的粉红。一边富有技巧地吸吮着，舌尖还恶趣味地在头部打着转，囊袋被温柔地抚摸，让孙东杓一个挺身呻吟着射在韩胜宇的衬衫上。

“啊...衣服都被宝宝射脏了，待会儿怎么回去啊。”  
虽然嘴上是这么抱怨着，但他还是摆着最经典的上扬笑容挑挑眉快速脱下自己的衬衫，锻炼过后精壮的身材以及好看的白巧克力腹肌都让孙东杓看入了迷，痴痴地吞了口唾液被韩胜宇浅笑着吻了吻颈部。

一把将孙东杓拉起，让他双膝跪着，双腿大开夹住自己坐着的双腿面对面看着他，只要坐下就会是骑乘的状态却不让他坐着。这样下身的风景就不会被韩胜宇的大腿遮挡住了。

大手搂住孙东杓的腰让他倒在自己身上，红挺的乳头却正好被送入他口中。胸前传来一股湿润的刺激感让孙东杓呜咽着娇吟出声。唾液交杂传来粘腻的啾啾声在安静的车内更加淫荡，舒适感与刺激感让孙东杓将红樱更加往韩胜宇口中送去。

正享受着身上吸吮带来的快感时，身后的穴口被韩胜宇的带着孙东杓前列腺液的手指缓缓插入。

“唔啊...胜宇哥...”后穴许久未被开拓，紧致地触感让韩胜宇也倒吸一口凉气。下身此时因为分外诱人的自家小男友而快要涨到爆炸了。因为姿势的关系，孙东杓甜腻的呻吟就徘徊在韩胜宇耳边让他的耳膜更是享受到了最高级的服务。

小猫咪的背脊往往是最敏感的，从上往下抚摸能把整只小猫咪都摸软下来糯糯地求饶。就像现在正在被韩胜宇手指若有若无地抚摸着孙东杓光溜溜的后背一样。

被释放的是孙东杓由背刺向心中的电流酥麻感，又痒又带着一丝故擒欲纵似乎在温柔地命令他。请求韩胜宇给他更多快感。

孙东杓被摸的浑身酥软嘤咛一声一屁股坐在韩胜宇大腿上，却正好抵在硬热的性器前被死死地抵着。真实的触感让孙东杓在恐惧的围绕下嫩芽又颤颤巍巍地羞耻地站立起来让韩胜宇忍不住轻笑一声吻了吻他的锁骨。

“怎么。这么期待呀。”低沉磁性的嗓音传入孙东杓耳内让他的耳根都泛起了火热的红，他温柔地牵起孙东杓的手拉至被西装裤紧紧包着的快要涨破裤裆的鼓起处，让孙东杓感受一下接下来他将要面对的韩胜宇傲人的大尺寸男物。“来，帮我脱下来。”

像是被魔法控制了一般，孙东杓半梦半醒地迷迷糊糊地就把韩胜宇的拉链拉下，小手颤抖着移开韩胜宇的内裤。狰狞地发着紫红色的性器立马就从包裹中弹出，火热的硬物抵在孙东杓洁白的小腹正好形成鲜明的对比。

后穴的手指增加到三根，伴随着孙东杓小穴温柔湿润的吞入让手指插入到更深的地步。孙东杓翘着屁股半趴在韩胜宇身上轻呼着用软绵绵的声音表达自己的欢快，右手被韩胜宇的左手握住被带着上下撸动着韩胜宇的性器。

感受到韩胜宇本就粗长的性器此时还在变得更加坚挺，孙东杓抬起头用可怜巴巴的眼神望向韩胜宇，像小猫咪一样讨好般地舔舔韩胜宇的薄唇。换来的是口腔被热切的侵入。

孙东杓的后穴早就因为韩胜宇的扩张与自身的敏感而湿答答地泛着水，泛红的精瘦身板因后身迎来的一波又一波的快感而微微颤抖着，被吻的有些红肿的小猫唇稍稍张开，小舌舔过留下水润的痕迹像是在勾引眼前人。

扭动着身躯捏紧韩胜宇的肩膀用力将自己往上抬，后穴对准韩胜宇高高翘起的粗大皱着脸想要坐下吞入，却被韩胜宇钳制住了腰不让他有所行动。

孙东杓早就被如潮水般涌出的欲望迷昏了眼。  
“唔……胜宇哥……给我……”雾蒙蒙的眼里夹杂着疑惑与对眼前人的占有欲。他扯扯韩胜宇的裤角恳求着韩胜宇的侵入。

“叫的好听一点就给你。比如，阿爸之类的。”即使韩胜宇此时也快忍耐不住尽快占有眼前的可爱小猫，他也坏心眼地搓搓孙东杓胸前的红樱，看着孙东杓再次立起的性器上下抖动着又开始分泌些许浊液，又眯起细长的狐狸眼堵住孙东杓的马眼，“不然叫老公也行。”

“嗯..哈啊...阿爸…”不让射精的感觉真是糟透了。孙东杓瞬间浑身燥热，只得紧贴上韩胜宇的身躯，蹭上韩胜宇的脖颈可可爱爱地撒着娇。“阿爸..宝宝想要……”

能忍得住不蹂躏他的根本不算是男人。粗长的性器一如到底，堵住马眼的手指转而握住孙东杓的腰让他死死坐到最深直接把孙东杓插射了，今夜第二波白浊直接喷洒在韩胜宇的小腹濡湿了韩胜宇本就粉白的皮肤，让腹肌看起来色情许多。

隐忍不住的呻吟不断从孙东杓口中溢出，因为尺寸的惊人而让孙东杓被里里外外地填满饱胀起来，小穴被撑到了基本上不可能承受的宽度，还有些许肠液被不断地挤出滴在座位上。

“啊呜...胜宇哥..太快了！——”骑乘的体位本就让男物深入孙东杓的内部，腰部却还被控制着被摁地更加深入，随后身子被拎起又全根没入。

“今天东杓体验到坐过山车的感觉了呢～”看着小孩被自己抬起又狠狠坐下而发出又沙哑又柔软的甜吟，又想起了孙东杓与自己去游乐园的约定而有些懊恼。

孙东杓被操得只能发出破碎的呻吟声与奶叫声，身子被重重压下拍打在韩胜宇囊袋上发出阵阵啪啪声响，后穴紧致地吸吮着性器一张一合流出更多液体夹得韩胜宇醉生欲死。

“还逃不逃了？”   
“嗯…不逃了唔嗯…阿爸…哈啊——”

被刺激到生理眼泪都要溢出，此时的孙东杓就像受了委屈的小奶猫一样沉浸在欲望中，还舔着嘴唇伸出小猫爪想要碰触两人做爱的交合处，低下头发现了韩胜宇在孤儿院里在自己腰上留下的咬痕，“是胜宇哥留下的痕迹……”

孙东杓俯下身子伸出小猫舌头舔舐着韩胜宇锁骨上的纹身，随后在纹身的正上方轻轻咬了下去随后加重力度。看着自己的牙印嘴角得意的上扬起来。

“嗯…这样子…胜宇哥也是东杓一个人的所属物了……”  
“小傻瓜，”韩胜宇啄了啄孙东杓的红唇，“怎样都是你的。”

刻意地夹紧后穴，身体也随着韩胜宇粗喘着加快的动作而左右摆动，两个人完完全全沦陷于快感与情绪中，被孙东杓温热的小穴包裹着的感觉真是让韩胜宇爽上天。一次又一次准狠猛的深入都能够换来小男友娇滴滴的呻吟。

屁股被顶撞拍打地变成了桃子一样的红色，上面还粘着孙东杓精液与肠液的混合物让整个交合处变得湿湿粘粘的，也让抽插的声音变得更加醒目淫靡。

数十次抽插后韩胜宇猛地挺进孙东杓身体最深处将精液一股脑射了出来。滚烫的精液让孙东杓痉挛着又射出今天的第三次精。两人的精液和体液弄脏了后座，也打湿了韩胜宇的裤子。却没能让两个人从拥抱中分开。

孙东杓赖在韩胜宇怀中不断地喘着气，哭地梨花带雨还在细细回味着方才长久的激情，后背被韩胜宇温柔地拍抚着，额头渗出一层薄薄的汗液，韩胜宇绵密的吻如雨点般落在孙东杓身体各处，安抚着孙东杓从高潮的余韵中回过神来。

“东杓啊。”

“嗯？”刚刚才哭过所以声音变得哑哑的，还带着微微的哭腔，却能从中品味到一种别样的满足感。

“回去了我们就去游乐园吧。”

“我们得先回家呀胜宇哥……”

“为什么呢，直接下飞机去不就好了吗。”

“哼嗯…因为胜宇哥的衣服，都被我搞湿了呀——”

也许韩胜宇也想着将计就计，才会再次吻上孙东杓的嘴唇开始一轮新的激战。

捕鱼归来的李翰洁：“好不要脸两男的，车居然能抖成这样子，什么意思这是。”

南道贤甚至探着头想望进去，却发现玻璃是单面的怎么也看不到里面的场景，只听到孙东杓沙哑的呻吟。“东杓哥被打了！！翰洁哥！！东杓哥被打了！！！！！救救他！！！！！！”

两个人像是看动物园的动物一般想望穿这面玻璃，却不知道里面韩胜宇正以他们两个的视线跟孙东杓调着情呢。

但是不管怎样，误会是都解除了啦。


End file.
